The Amorphous
by QueenKazza
Summary: The year is now 2090, long after the second war. With Lord Voldemort dead, the wizarding world believes that they are all safe, and with good reason since they had been for years and years. However, when the ministry sheds light on a mysterious and sinister group, Head Auror Timothy Armstrong stresses that the safest place to go is Hogwarts. But is it? [[ACCEPTING SYOC- OPEN]]


**Hi guys. Yes, yes I know, I'm back with another SYOC. Because of personal reasons I might not update as frequently as you would hope, but I'm set on making each chapter around 6,000 words or more. This also means that I'd be more picky about characters. So you'll have plenty of time to submit your characters without worrying about first-come-first-serve. To those who are wondering what type of characters I would like, I'm looking for interesting characters with ****_just_**** the right amount of comic relief and depth that would get this ball rolling. But the most important part of a SYOC is to relax and have fun creating your characters. Take the time to really get to know them.**

* * *

Full Summary (DISC: based off of the wandsandmagic-rp):

The year is now 2090, long after the second war. Though with Lord Voldemort dead, the wizarding world believes that they are all safe, and with good reason since they have been for years and years. However, they are all now sadly mistaken.

The Ministry of Magic has just shed light on the recurring disappearances that have been happening all over the Wizarding World. They have been described as young witches and wizards under the age of 19, being taken from their homes and snatched off sidewalks. The perpetrators are unknown however, as they have not been seen. Those taken have either stayed missing or returned completely changed. Their personalities for example, have been altered for the worst and they have had difficultly preforming the even simplest spells. Despite thorough questioning by various Aurors, the teenagers seem to have no recollection of their abductors.

Nevertheless, The Ministry of Magic has named the kidnappers _The Amorphous_, due to their obscurity and indefinite existence. This has left the Ministry unsure as to what exactly is brewing underneath the surface, but they believe that there are in fact dark forces working against them. The Department Head for Aurors, Timothy Armstrong, has been stressing that the safest place for parents to send their children is Hogwarts.

However, with the the start of a new school year, will the new Headmaster be able to keep his students safe from the evil that lurks within the castle? Or will students continue to vanish one by one until drastic measures has to be taken? And how will the students take this new discovery of teenagers, just like themselves, getting kidnapped? Will they rally together and reform Dumbledore's Army? Or will some do the complete opposite and join The Amorphous? It seems that Hogwarts is once again unsafe and that every student within is in grave danger.

* * *

_Things to Know: _The main characters that I will be accepting will only be sixth years. Speaking of main characters, here are the spots that needs to be filled. I will be updating this chart constantly. **THE CHARACTER FORM IS ON MY PROFILE.**

**Main Protagonists: **

Ivory Elisabeth Walsh by Headless Gummy Bear

(FEMALE)

Rhett Woodruff by motordog

(MALE)

(MALE)

**Main Antagonists (Members of The Amorphous and/or bullies): **

(FEMALE)

(FEMALE)

(MALE)

(MALE)

**Side Characters/Teachers: **

(HOWEVER MANY ARE NEEDED)

* * *

_Rules: _

_- _Please submit through PM ONLY (Reviews will not be accepted.)

- Obscure names will be denied (cultural names are fine but please let me know)

- No relations to canon characters (unless you PM'ed me ahead of time and I agreed)

- NO Mary Sues, Gary Stus, or self inserts. (There's a bunch of tests on the internet that can help you find out.)

- NO overpowered characters.

- Please don't message me over and over again asking if your character got in. If I hadn't replied back informing you of your character's role for over a week, it probably means that your character didn't make it.

* * *

Thanks and have fun,

-Kazza

**UPDATES: **

(1/17/14) Thank you so much for all the submitted OCs and I look forward to reading through all of them. Just a reminder to remember to send in some male characters as well. Also, you may submit more than one OC, but the have to be different genders.


End file.
